


Frugal

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry and Remus argue over a sock…or something. (short)





	Frugal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=florahart)[**florahart**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/florahart/)’s [Alphabet Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/florahart/203027.html). F is for Frugal. Unbetaed.  


* * *

“Remus, what in the world are you doing?”  
  
Remus Lupin glanced up at his raven-haired lover before turning his attention back to his task. “I’m trying to darn the hole in my sock. But it’s a bit threadbare, so the magic doesn’t seem to want to stick.”  
  
“Oh for God’s sake, just throw it away and get a new pair.”  
  
Remus set the sock down and glared at Harry. “It’s a perfectly good sock except for this small hole in the toe.”  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve never known anybody as cheap as you are,” he said.  
  
“I’m not cheap. I’m frugal. Why spend money when you don’t have to?”  
  
Harry chuckled. “Frugal. Right.”  
  
Remus glowered at him again. “Not all of us have large trust funds that make it possible to buy whatever our little heart desires. Some of us have to carefully watch every knut.”  
  
This wasn’t the first time they’d had this discussion, but it was still pissing Harry off. He was as tired of giving the ‘what’s mine is yours’ lecture as Remus was of hearing it.  
  
“Remus, you know damn well that I’d give up every knut if I could have my parents back instead. I’m not exactly living high on the hog, but I’d buy you a dozen pairs of socks if I thought for one minute you’d accept them. To your point, though, the Weasleys aren’t very wealthy, but they always seem to find the money for new socks when they need them.”  
  
Remus looked away, and Harry watched him as he fingered the small hole in the toe of his sock, inadvertently making it bigger. “I suppose that’s the difference between your generation and mine,” he said quietly. “You lot are always after some new fashion, and even when you have something that’s a bit worn but otherwise working perfectly well, you’re quick to exchange it for a new model. _We_ tend to patch things up and try to make another go, because really, they never make things quite as good as they used to.”  
  
Remus set the sock down on the bed and walked across the room to fetch another pair from his drawer. He didn’t hear Harry come up behind him. He was surprised when he felt Harry’s arms circle his waist.  
  
“This has nothing to do with socks or being frugal, does it?” Harry nuzzled Remus’s neck and planted a kiss on his earlobe. “How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me? I’ve no intention of trading you in for a shiny new boyfriend. You might be a little worn around the edges, but so am I. Anyway, it suits you.”  
  
Remus turned his head to the side and found Harry’s lips. While kissing him soundly, he marveled at Harry’s uncanny knack for being able to say what Remus needed to hear. “If it will make you happy, I’ll throw away the socks.”  
  
“You always make me happy. So does this mean we get to patch things up and have another go? Because that would make me very happy.”  
  
Remus growled in response, lifting Harry slightly and practically throwing him down on the bed. Not to be overpowered, Harry rolled them so that he was on top while Remus squirmed underneath him. Harry began ripping his lover’s clothes off, and after a button flew across the room, Remus couldn’t help but call out, “Careful with my shirt.”  
  
Harry smirked, but did not slow his efforts to disrobe them. “My trust fund and I will buy you a whole new fucking wardrobe. God, Remus, I want you so much.” He yanked his own trousers off and went to work on Remus’s. When he’d got them down to bare skin, Harry captured Remus’s mouth with his, sucking on his tongue and touching everywhere.  
  
Remus had intended to respond to the ‘trust fund’ remark until Harry had moaned about how much he wanted Remus. The cheeky brat knew all his weak spots and was using them to his advantage. Not that Remus was complaining too much, especially when Harry was ravishing him so nicely. He did the only thing he knew Harry couldn’t resist, and growled wolfishly.  
  
This set off a passionate frenzy that left them panting, trembling and completely knackered a short while later. If Remus had been truly worried that Harry might replace him for a younger lover, he was now more than convinced Harry had no such plans.  
  
Harry draped an arm across Remus’s chest and whispered in his ear, “It’s a good thing that the best things in life are free.”  
  
Remus laughed softly. “Yes, they are. And sex is definitely something for which there is no point to being frugal.”


End file.
